It Wasn't A Mistake
by unsaidesires
Summary: [TakaMido/MidoTaka] Somewhat explicit smut. Takao got Midorima off against his will and Midorima ignored him for a week but Takao managed to 'win' his heart back using the same method all over again... ONESHOT.


_**A/n : Just wanted to write something short and quick but I guess it ain't that short... Anyway, have some MidoTaka smut! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ngh..." Takao clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. He tugged at his blanket, sweating.

He felt shameful for what he was doing now.

Masturbating.

Masturbating while thinking about his best friend, Midorima. In the darkness, he imagined Midorima doing things to him. Lewd things, to be specific.

Each time the image of Midorima moved, he jerked against his blanket a little, trying to stifle a groan.

He blushed at the fact that he was actually masturbating - for the first time - while thinking about his teammate.

_Argh... I'm so pathetic and shameless._

However, it felt good. Too good to be true.

"Ah..." His hand touched a sensitive spot and he could not help but moan and try to tear away from his hand.

A part of him wanted to stop, another part of him wanted to continue feeling the pleasure - it was _frustrating._

"Just a... Little more..." He breathed to the Midorima floating around in his mind as he stroked harder. He could not be too loud, since he knew his little sister liked to get up in the middle of the night at unpredictable times to go to the washroom. One wrong move and there goes his pride and image as an older brother.

It was not like he wanted to masturbate, but it was because of Midorima that he had no choice to.

* * *

That morning, Midorima had dragged Takao along with him to board the train even though it was rush hour and they were packed like sardines in a tin. Takao disliked crowded places, as it restricts his movements. Midorima looked fine with it, but he was constantly sweating inside.

Upon seeing that, Takao laughed at him in silence and could feel Midorima's glare piercing him.

However, as the journey continued, Midorima's face turned redder and redder, like he was on the verge of fainting. Takao, curious and worried, grabbed hold of his arm but he swung it off.

"Eh? What's the matter, Shin-chan?" Takao whispered.

"N-Nothing," Midorima tried to regain his composure, looking at anywhere but Takao.

Takao looked at him from top to bottom, but Midorima, feeling his gaze on him, tried to turn away but to no avail, of course.

Something caught Takao's eyes.

"Eh? Is that..." Takao reached over to tug at Midorima's sleeve. "Shin-chan, yo-"

"Shut up!" Midorima half-shouted at Takao before burying his head in his hand, blushing harder than ever as the people around turned to look at him.

Much to Midorima's surprise, Takao did not laugh at him but instead he was looking away. It was too crowded and Takao's expression was hidden by the other passengers.

After they alighted, Takao pulled Midorima to the gents against his will.

Fortunately, it was completely empty without a single soul to be seen. Turning around to face Midorima, Takao let go of him the moment they were near the sinks.

"Shin-chan... You were... You were hard," Takao's voice trailed off into the distance.

"S-Shut up... It's not like it's my fault... The train was too crowded and there are too many perverts living in this world!" Midorima retaliated.

"Shin-chan..." Takao subconsciously took a step forward, his hand placed onto Midorima's bulge. "W-What do you t-think you're doing, Takao?!" Midorima backed away at the sudden touch.

"Shin-chan, can I... Help you get off?"

"Excuse me?!" Midorima pushed his black framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, gawking at a Takao he had never seen before.

"You're so cute, Shin-chan," Takao closed up on him, an arm wrapping around Midorima's waist in an attempt to corner him.

"Ta-Takao! P-People might see...!" Midorima squirmed.

"If that's what you're worried about..." Takao pushed Midorima into one of the stalls and locked it, destroying all means of escape.

"W- That's not what I was worried about!" Midorima stammered, staring wide-eyed at his friend towering above him as he dropped onto the toilet bowl.

"Liar."

Takao got down on his knees in front of a helpless Midorima and unzipped his pants.

"Wait... Don't tell me you're going to..." Midorima shuddered at the thought of it.

"Sit tight, Shin-chan."

"W... No..."

Takao pulled down his pants and underwear, heart pumping faster and faster as he peeled off the layers of clothing on Midorima like an onion.

Revealing Midorima's half-hard cock, Takao's stomach was instantaneously filled with butterflies.

_Oh, how much he wanted to suck him off._

Stroking Midorima, Takao gazed up at the green-haired man. Midorima was gritting his teeth and his face was glowing red. His chest puffed up and down at the sight of Takao doing such an embarrassing thing to him.

To Takao, it was the best view he could ever ask for. _Oh_ damn,_ he's hot._

Everything was like a fantasy, it seemed surreal; too good to be true.

Midorima got harder at each stroke and Takao smirked.

Takao lowered his head and licked between Midorima's balls. They were soft and warm, much to Takao's delight. Midorima covered his mouth as he instinctively arched his back. Takao then began to suck on them, making a dirty sound fill the entire stall. Fragments of whimpers escaped through the cracks between Midorima's fingers.

Backing away at last, Takao exhaled. Midorima's cock was at its hardest already, leaning back on his stomach, and felt like it could explode any moment.

"Just like that... And you're already this excited," Takao teased while picking at the sensitive tip of Midorima's cock.

"Don't... Do that, Takao!" Midorima gasped. Takao ignored him and licked the pink tip, causing Midorima to clutch at the side of the toilet bowl, "Nggh...!"

"Ah... You're dripping wet, Shin-chan," Takao squeezed him a tad and said before he went in for the kill, enjoying the sight of Midorima struggling to hold back his trembling voice.

Taking him whole, Takao closed his eyes, enjoying the salty taste.

"Ta... Takao..." Midorima breathed._ What's gotten into you?_

Takao slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sure he covered every inch, every bit of hot skin.

After every few sucks, Takao would hover to the side of Midorima's cock and lick the entire length of it, causing the foreskin to move, making Midorima bite his lips hard.

"Mmph... Hah... That's it, Shin-chan... Louder, I want to hear your adorable voice," Takao said between pants and slurps.

"But what if... Ngh, someone comes in?"

"I'll still continue," Takao replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Wha-"

The door opened.

_Eehhh?! Are you serious?!_ Both of them yelled in their heads.

Takao chuckled to himself and ignored Midorima's desperate flails to stop him.

Takao went ahead and swallowed him whole once more, all the way down to the balls and back up to the tip again, this time making it silent and quick.

Midorima's eyes widened and threw his head back, his toes curling, in an attempt to stop his voice from leaking. He bit his lips hard and could feel Takao going faster and more vigorous.

_Damn... Hurry up and leave already, whoever you are!_

Footsteps echoed through the washroom and Midorima could feel his heart pumping against his ribcage.

_Dammit, Takao...! I swear I'll kill you after this!_

Midorima jerked, his knuckles turned white and his back arched even further, as hot semen came squirting out at short intervals into Takao's mouth.

After he was done, he laid back panting silently and Takao let go of his cock.

Swallowing the mouthful, the door slammed shut.

"Hah... It was delicious, Shin-chan. Thanks for the meal," Takao was half-laughing at Midorima and half-wanting-to-hug him.

"Takao... Hah... You better watch out," Midorima warned, out of breath.

"Yes, of course I will," Takao winked and unlocked the door.

"Clean yourself up first, darling, I'll be outside waiting!" Giggling, Takao hopped off outside to the crowded train station even before Midorima could say another word.

* * *

Takao's body grew hotter as more precum slid out, he was about to cum any moment.

He pulled the blanket up to his mouth, muffling his raspy gasps.

"Shin-chan... Shin..." Takao clutched at his pillow hard as cum spilled out.

"Ah... Hah... Mm, it felt good, Shin-chan..." Takao muttered into the darkness.

Pushing the warm blanket off himself to reveal that he's sweating all over, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up.

Eventually, it dawned on him that he would never be able to face Midorima the same way again.

Takao sighed as he snuggled back under his blanket.

* * *

It was Monday, the dreaded day Takao had been waiting for all weekend.

Midorima did not even text him over the weekend, and Takao was becoming a bit restless.

_What if Shin-chan hates me now? Is it because of that day in the toilet that... Argh! I better go and apologize or something!_

Speak of the devil, he bumped into Midorima holding his usual lucky item of the day at the corridor.

"Ah... Sh-" Takao did not even manage to greet him properly when Midorima just walked past him without as much as a "hmph", which he would usually do. Standing there dazed, Takao decided to apologize to him after school, when he had calmed down.

Hopefully, he does, that is.

The bell for dismissal rang and Takao rushed out.

The first-year classes ended earlier and he knew Midorima would already be at the gym practicing, even though there wasn't any training that day.

Panting, he reached the gym where Midorima was.

"Shin-chan!" Takao yelled, his voice creating echoes through the almost empty gymnasium.

"What do you want?" Midorima asked dryly in a somewhat stern voice, not even making eye contact, and Takao knew he had made a _big_ mistake.

"I... What happened on Saturday..."

"Don't bother apologizing."

"Eh? Really? You've forg-"

"No. Let me finish my sentence. I won't forgive you even if you did," Midorima simply told him.

_Oh, damn..._

Takao wanted to slap and kick himself so hard.

_Ahh... I should have held back back then! Why did I have to...?_

Of course, even though he was always teasing Midorima and pissing him off, he still cared for him, even if it's just a shred of it.

I mean, he's still Takao's kouhai, and being a good senpai, Takao definitely did not want to cause too much trouble.

"Then, is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Takao asked, feeling somewhat shameless.

"No," a direct and straightforward answer.

"Then... You are free to do whatever you want to me! I don't care, beat me up or drown me in the school's koi pond! Just do it!" Takao exclaimed desperately.

"No. I don't want to go close to you ever again."

"Ehh... Damn, you're being difficult here..." Takao muttered to himself. "So it's fine if you don't come close to me, right? Then you can avoid me for as long as you want."

Takao turned around, subconsciously clenched his fists and added, "I don't mind."

Midorima did not say anything.

* * *

Takao did not go back on his word.

During school hours, he did not go find Midorima like how he usually would because he had no money to buy lunch. Whenever he bumped into Midorima, he would not even look at him in the eye. Heck, even during practice. Even though Takao would still pass the ball to him, he would not say as much as a single word, not even things like "Nice shot!" or "Good ball!"

The first- and second-years found it weird, but did not dare say a thing.

Takao and Midorima had not exchanged a single word over the past week and Takao was becoming annoyed.

On Saturday, he went over to Midorima's house to apologize once more personally.

When he rang the bell, it was his sister who opened the door.

"Ah, good morning, Takao-san," she greeted with a slight bow.

"Good morning, erm... Is your brother in?"

She nodded and stepped to the side, and Takao went in.

"Pardon the intrusion..." He muttered softly as he stepped in.

There he was.

Midorima was dressed in a metallic blue singlet and knee-length pants with his hair moist and a towel hanging from his neck.

It was not Takao's first time seeing Midorima stepping out of the bath, but it felt much more different this time.

It was like he experienced something for the first time again.

"Hello, Shi- Midorima..." Takao had never felt so awkward in his life and he wanted to stab himself in the chest.

"What are you here for?" The usual cold statement.

"I just came to apologize..." Takao rubbed his right elbow with his left hand, something he probably never did.

"Apologize for?" Midorima simply asked.

Midorima's sister strode to her room in silence.

"That day."

"Oh that?" Midorima sat down at the small wooden table and switched on the television. "What about it?"

"Eh?!" Takao plopped down beside Midorima as his face lit up. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Midorima turned up the volume.

"I don't see any point to be angry at you for so long. What's done is done," Midorima said, still not making any eye contact with his upperclassman.

"Ahh... I'm so glad!" Takao leaned back on his palms. "Then do you wanna play basketball now?"

Glancing over at Takao's face, which was full of smiles like a child, Midorima could not possibly steel his heart and reject his offer, "Fine, but I'm not going to run, I just took a bath."

* * *

"Woah! Shin-nii, what happened? You're sweating so much!" Midorima's sister exclaimed upon opening the door for the Shutoku duo.

Midorima frowned and clicked his tongue, pointing at Takao, "It's his fault, obviously!"

"Hey, what did I do?" Takao asked sarcastically.

"I told you I just wanted to shoot, and yet you had to keep the ball all to yourself and because of that, I had to play one-on-one with you!"

Takao burst out laughing, hugging his stomach. Even Midorima's sister could not help but chuckle.

"Then I'll be using your bathroom today!" Takao proclaimed. "Pardon the intrusion!"

"Hey, wait! This is my house, I'm the one who gets to go first!" Midorima stormed in after Takao.

* * *

After a few minutes of pointless arguing, Midorima managed to seize the bathroom first.

After he came out, his sister knocked on his bedroom door and shouted in, "Shin-nii, I'm gonna go out with my friends and won't be home until evening!"

Drying his hair, Midorima shouted back, "Be careful!"

"Ok, I'll be going now!"

The main door slammed shut.

_Hmm... Spectacles, spectacles... _Midorima squinted and looked around.

Just then, the door to the bathroom was pushed open and out came Takao wearing Midorima's shirt. "Sorry, I had to borrow your underwear as well."

"It's fine. Just make sure it comes back to me clean," Midorima told him, sitting down on the bed after he had finally found his spectacles.

"Sure, sure," Takao sat down beside Midorima. "Ah... It's been quite a while since I've sat on your bed. Hey, is that a new blanket?"

"It has always been the same, Takao."

"Hehe, really?"

Silence.

"So when are you goin-" Midorima was about to ask.

"Your little sister's not gonna be home until evening, right?" Takao interrupted.

Midorima hesitated, sensing some kind of a hint from Takao's voice, "Yeah."

Smirking, Takao mumbled, "Good."

"Huh? What's so good about that? That girl's so gullible, I'm afraid tha-"

"That means..." Takao interrupted again, edging closer. "We have _aaaall_ day. _Alone_."

"Wha-" Something hit Midorima.

_Dammit... Don't tell me he's going to... Do those things to me again?! _

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then I guess you're on the right track."

"That made absolutely no sense, Takao!" Midorima looked at him like he killed a man. "Of course I would be on the right track!"

_Ahh... Of course that made no sense! My mind's a blank now. All I can think about is you, Shin-chan!_

Takao moved his arm over Midorima's laps, like a predator about to eat its prey.

_You're... Making me lose focus. _

"Ta-"

Midorima was instantly silenced with a kiss.

"Mmh..." Midorima tried to push Takao away but somehow, there was no strength in his arms._ Maybe it was because I played such harsh and violent one-on-ones with Takao just now... And I didn't even warm up! _Midorima thought.

"Hah!" Takao pulled away, causing Midorima to exhale sharply.

"Haha, Shin-chan was holding his breath throughout the kiss, so cute!"

Midorima could not help but blush at Takao's comment, "Wha- What do you think you're doing, idiot?!"

"What do you mean? I was kissing you."

"I know you are! But... Why? I mean... Didn't we did things way... more than that?" Midorima's voice trailed off as the memories from the previous week flooded his head.

"Eh...? So in other words," Takao leaned in once more. "You want to do it again?"

"What?! I-I-I didn't say that! That wasn't what I meant!"

"Stop being a tsundere and admit already, Shin-chan!"

"I want," Midorima hesitated, starting off with a soft whisper. "I want to... Do it with you, is that okay?"

"Haha, suddenly becoming so submissive? That's not the Shin-chan I know!" Takao laughed.

"To be honest, after that day, I've been thinking about it..." Midorima said.

Takao kept quiet, allowing him to continue.

"W-Whenever I see you, I automatically think about what happened that day and... F-F-Feel like d-doing it w-with you..." Midorima's face flushed, stammering and stumbling over his words.

Takao was shocked at first, but it soon got replaced with surprise.

"B-Because it feels like you weren't satisfied..." Midorima finally said. "So I want to... Make up for it."

Midorima was being completely out of character, but he could not stop himself from saying his true feelings, not when Takao was so close to him that he could feel his breaths on his face.

Takao smiled and said gently, "You've finally confessed, Shin-chan."

They kissed once more, which was slightly different from the first one. This time, the kiss was trying to say, "Thank you."

Takao pushed Shin-chan slowly onto the bed, his singlet lifting up, revealing his pale belly. "Shin-chan..." Takao whispered his name huskily as he took off the said man's black spectacles and placed them aside.

"Takao..." Takao gently pecks Midorima's cheek. "P-Please be gentle with me."

Takao chuckled, "It should be the other way round, Shin-chan."

"Eh?"

"You'll be entering me," Takao said, matter-of-factly.

"Ehhh?! Are you serious?" Midorima freaked out.

"Of course. What's the matter?"

"I-It's just that... I've never imagined that I would get to enter you..." Midorima covered his eyes with his left arm, blushing heavily.

Takao could not help but laugh. "Then let's get this under way."

Takao proceeded to lick Midorima's nipples while mumbling his name.

"Ah... It tickles!" Midorima bit his lips.

"Don't hold back your voice, Shin-chan, even if we're gonna take this slowly," Takao told him. "I want to hear your voice."

"Sh-Shut up!" Midorima whined.

Takao pulled Midorima's singlet off, and began to attack his pink nipples. "Ahh!" Midorima jerked up, only causing Takao to lick more of his sensitive spot. "Takao... M-More..."

"The tsundere has finally said it~" Takao began to suck, hard, on his erected nipples. Midorima covered his mouth, muffling himself.

Takao stopped, "I told you not to hold back your voice, Shin-chan."

"Sorry..." Midorima grabbed the sheets instead.

"You're really sensitive here, aren't ya?" Takao continued licking, circling his nipples softly, clockwise then anti-clockwise, but not showing any signs of touching the tips of them, making Midorima desperate for more.

"Haah... Ah, Takao...!" Midorima arched his back.

"How does it feel?"

"It... Feels amazing!"

"I'm glad," Takao slid down to his pants and unzipped them, pulling them off. "Now let's hear your voice..."

Takao pushed the hem of his underwear away, revealing his already hard cock, twitching and begging for more, "Already this excited..."

"Hah... Are you going to s-suck me?" Midorima asked shyly.

"No, not really," Takao smiled, almost laughing, and took him whole into his mouth. Midorima moaned against the sudden contact, squirming a little. Down and up, down and up, coating Midorima's cock with his saliva.

Takao took off everything he was wearing, which all belonged to Midorima, then climbed onto the bed, on top of Midorima and positioned his ass at his cock.

Midorima covered his mouth, taken aback by what he thought would happen.

Takao spread himself and arched his back a bit to reach Midorima's cock to squeeze him between his ass.

Moans and groans escaped from both men. "Ta-Takao... Your ass feels so soft..." Midorima commented, breathing a little harder.

"And you're bigger than I thought," Takao grinned.

Midorima could not help but stare at Takao as he reached to the back and pressed Midorima's cock deeper in, bouncing up and down. _Oh damn... _Midorima thought.

"You're so sexy, Takao," Midorima blurted out.

"Haha... Ah... That's not how a tsundere should behave, Shintarou..." When Takao called Midorima by his first name, he could feel precum drip out from Midorima's cock and Midorima blushed. "Ah, dammit... Shintarou's really adorable, I can't hold myself back anymore." Takao leaned forward to give Midorima a French kiss.

"Mm... Your cock feels really good, stroking my entrance like that," Takao said after he pulled away. Smirking, he continued, "Shall we have the main course now?"

"Yes!" Midorima squeaked.

"That's the spirit, haha!" Takao got off Midorima to grab something from his bag. "I bought some lube from the convenience store before coming here, thank god it came in handy."

"You obviously planned everything out!" Midorima propped himself up on his elbows.

"There, there. Don't get up yet. The fun's just beginning," Takao went back to his original spot and asked. "Do you mind lubing my ass?"

"Eh? But I... Don't know how," Midorima was ashamed to admit it.

"It's okay. It's simple, just insert your fingers into me," Takao said. "Here, your left hand."

Midorima's fingers were not taped, since he just came out of the bath and everything happened too quickly for him, so Takao decided to seize this opportunity. Pouring some lube onto Midorima's fingers, he closed the bottle of lube and put it aside. "Well then, go ahead," Takao was about to change his sitting position, into one which his ass would be facing Midorima, so it would be easier for him to lube his ass, when Midorima suddenly stopped him, "No, I want you to face me... Here, lie down on me."

"Hm? Why? Wouldn't it be ea-"

"I want to see your lewd face, Takao! D-Don't ask anymore!" Midorima flushed.

Takao burst out laughing, but he did it anyway, since it was his precious kouhai requesting such a thing.

"Then I'll..." Midorima reached over to Takao's ass with his left hand and with his other hand, gently spread him. Takao let out a little sigh.

"Over... Here?" Midorima seemed to have stopped breathing, as he cautiously inserted his fingers into Takao. One by one, he spread his hole, coating his insides with cold lube.

"Ah...! Cold!" Takao muttered and Midorima saw the cutest face he had ever seen. Midorima told him, "Takao, show me more of your lewd face. It... Turns me on."

"Eh? Ughn... That's not what I taught my kouhai to say..." Takao winced a little at Midorima's fingers penetrating deeper.

"Sorry, did it hurt? I'll go slower," Midorima said, noticing Takao's pain.

However, Midorima inserting his fingers in slowly wasn't doing them any good, since the squelching and squishing could only drive them closer to the edge, turning both of them on even further than they expected.

"Ahh... Your fingers... The fingers that shoot such beautiful and amazing three-pointers are inside me...!" Takao had always wanted to say that, _always._ He grinned, on the verge of giggling. Midorima blushed at the comment and said, "I-Idiot! I'm going to go deeper!"

"Argh!" Takao cringed. "Hey!"

Finally, after a couple of rounds of pouring more lube and lubing Takao's ass, Midorima could - at long last - enter Takao.

"I'll go down slowly," Takao said, sitting upright. He then positioned himself at the tip of Midorima's slightly-trembling - with anticipation - cock and began to move down.

The tip entered, and the squelching sounds reverberated through the room. "It feels tight..." Midorima said.

Upon hearing that, Takao moved back up almost immediately, and down once more. "I'll get you accustomed to it... First..."

Midorima was bigger than Takao thought, and it still hurt him even with lube. He bounced on the tip, no more no less, not even an inch more than that. Despite the pain, both men craved for more. Takao wanted to feel more of Midorima's cock inside of him while Midorima wanted to feel more of his warm, squishy insides. They could not wait any further.

"I'm okay now... You can go ahead," Midorima said. "But, are you okay? It's hurting you, right?"

"A little."

"Don't force yourself, K-Kazu... Kazunari..." Midorima mumbled Takao's first name and sat upright to plant a shy kiss on his lips, like a little kitten. A hot blush crept up to Takao's cheeks as he covered his face. "Tha- That's my first name you just called, Shintarou..."

"W-What? Got a problem with it? It just slid out from my tongue, that's all!" Midorima tried to deny the fact that he had always wanted to call him by his first name, as he had always thought that the name "Kazunari" sounds really cool.

"Please call me by that name from now on..." Takao grinned a little and slid down slowly down the length of his cock, forcing a loud moan from him.

"Uwah... Your insides..."

"How does it feel? Is it... Ugh, too tight?"

"No... I-It's so hot and wet inside, it feels amazing."

"I'm glad. Let's go faster, shall we?" Takao asked, and Midorima nodded.

Takao moved up and sat down once more, bouncing on his cock, while his own dribbled with precum. Midorima reached out and grabbed Takao's cock. The movements from Takao made it feel better, as his cock was automatically being stroked and pleasured by Midorima's left hand.

"Ahh... Wa... Shi... Shintarou..." Takao moaned, going faster by the moment.

"Kazunari... Ugh... Ah..."

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima, pressing him closer to his chest as Midorima began to thrust according to Takao's bounces.

"Ahh... Ohh... Your... Your cock is... hitting my prostate... It feels soooo good...!" Takao's mind was a complete blank, all he could feel was Midorima deep inside of him, rubbing and hitting his most sensitive part, as well as Midorima's hand squeezing and stroking his own cock.

_Ah... There's so much precum dripping out..._ Midorima thought.

"You're burning up so much, Kazunari..." Midorima whispered into his ear, sending a quick shiver down Takao's spine.

_They were no longer looking at each other as senpai or kouhai, but as lovers._

"Of... Of course I am..." Takao moaned. "It feels too good..."

Midorima lowered his head and sucked on Takao's nipples, making Takao throw his head back and moan loudly from the excessive pleasure pulsating throughout his entire body. He was about to lose his mind.

"Mm... Your insides are throbbing, Kazunari..."

"Haah... It's like you're not... too..."

Midorima smiled a little and thrust harder, causing Takao to press his shuddering and trembling body against Midorima, as he panted and moaned into the stiff air which smelled of sex.

"Uwa... Ah... I... I'm a... About to cum...!" Takao yelled, already long lost in the pleasure.

"Haa... I don't think... I can... Hold it back any longer too..." Midorima was already leaking. "Uh... Waa...! Ah... Haah... Ahh..."

"C-Cumming!" Takao clenched his teeth. "Nghh...! Haa... Ah..."

"Kazunari, sorry I came first..." Midorima apologized, cupping Takao's cheek.

"It's fine... Your cum feels really good inside me," Takao smiled and kissed Midorima, enveloping him in a deep French kiss where their tongues interlaced wearily. "More than that, mine's all over you now..."

"Let's clean ourselves up," Midorima said, wanting to tell Takao to get off him, when Takao objected, "Eh? So quick? Don't forget that your sister will be out until evening... Look at the time, it's only afternoon."

"Wait, that means we're..."

"Of course, _dear. _What do you think? We can't a let such a good opportunity slip out of our hands, can we?" Takao smirked as they pressed their foreheads together.

"T-Then what about lunch?" Midorima tried to convince him, though a little nervous after he heard Takao call him 'dear'.

Takao chuckled, "Lunch? Am I not your lunch?"

Midorima let out a little embarrassing squeal as he flushed. "Ah... You're hard again, Shintarou... Hehe... You must be famished. At least," Takao pecked him on the lips. "Now we have a good excuse to continue until evening."

"C-Continue until evening..." Midorima muttered to himself in disbelief._ Will I be able to last until then? Argh... This beast!_

"I'll make sure you won't even have any energy to clean yourself up after that, _baby_," Takao whispered into his ear seductively.

"D-Don't call me such weird names, idiot!" Midorima yelled, his cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"Eh? Back to tsundere mode again? Man... And you were sooo sexy just now~" Takao teased, drawing invisible circles on Midorima's back.

"Shut up!"

"Haha! Now, let's see... Shall we start Round Two?"


End file.
